headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Moya
| image = | image_size = 225px | continuity = Farscape | model = | class = Leviathan-class | registry = | manufacturer = Peacekeepers | crew = 1 (Pilot) | passengers = John Crichton; Ka D'Argo; Zotoh Zhaan; Aeryn Sun; Rygel XVI; Chiana; Stark; Utu-Noranti Pralatong; Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu; Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis; Ka Jothee | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = DRDs; ''Farscape''-1; Peacekeeper Prowler (1) | cargo capacity = | consumables = | 1st appearance = Farscape: Premiere }} Moya is a fictional spacecraft featured in the 1999-2003 science fiction television series Farscape. It appeared in all 88 episodes of the show as well as the 2004 miniseries Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Moya serves as not only a vehicle, but also as the provincial setting for the series and a character in her own right. Description Moya is a bioship - a marriage of quasi-sentient organic tissue and mechanical/cybernetic components. She is a Leviathan-class transport ship bred and built by the authoritative governing body known as the Peacekeepers. Although Leviathan ships are basically genderless, Moya is often referred to as a female. Like all transport ships of her design, Moya is bonded with a pilot a sentient being developed specifically for the sole task of operating a Leviathan ship's flight and control systems. Bereft of any proper name and referred to only as Pilot, these beings are cybernetically fused with the internal workings of a Leviathan and reside within a special chamber within the bowels of the ship. Pilot not only monitors and maintains Moya's systems, but also communicates with her via his symbionic relationship with the vessel and translates her feelings, desires and/or commands to the rest of the ship's crew and passengers. As a Pilot cannot leave his cockpit station, maintenance on Moya is performed by a series of small robotic support tools known as DRDs (diagnostic repair drones). When not needed, these drones remain inert in special housings behind the corridor walls of the ship. DRDs perform routine maintenance functions, effect minor repairs and basically execute any and all tasks that either Pilot or a crew member may be incapable of performing on their own. The underbelly of Moya consists of a gigantic docking web, which can easily house numerous supplementary crafts including transport pods, Aeryn Sun's Peacekeeper Prowler, Ka D'Argo's personal Luxan fighter craft and John Crichton's Earth module, the Farscape-1. Moya's crew First crew After escaping from the Peackeepers, Moya was manned by not only Pilot, but also three escaped criminals, which consisted of Ka D'Argo, Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and Dominar Rygel XVI. Shortly after gaining their freedom, they unexpectedly picked up two more passengers, the spatially-displaced Earth astronaut John Crichton and the refugee Peackeeper Aeryn Sun. Few of the crew knew what to make of Crichton and none of them cared for Aeryn at all as she was a member of the very organization responsible for imprisoning them in the first place. Additional members After journeying through the Uncharted Territories for a short period of time, the crew of Moya picked up a few more passengers. The first was a young Nebari girl named Chiana, whom Crichton and the others rescued from a Nebari Establishment figure named Salis. Notes & Trivia Passengers and crew members aboard Moya are often referred to as Moyans. See also External Links * Moya at the TV Database * Moya at the Farscape Wiki References ---- Category:Moyans